


Improbabilities

by annabluh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/F, Fanart, Humanstuck, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabluh/pseuds/annabluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An improbability is not an impossibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbabilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Reading your prompts, it struck me that a Damara and Calliope relationship was both unlikely, but could very will be important to the two of them if it happened. Thus: dream bubble ladies. :D


End file.
